My Little Girl
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Ray x Cheyenne shots. Family memories from when Cheyenne was born until now. Captain Man lived a normal life until he was pregnant with Cheyenne. Can he raise Cheyenne on his own? Read to find out!
1. I've Got A Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I was thinking about this idea as I was writing Captain Woman In Autism Danger and The Guilt I Hide. Imagine if Captain Man was pregnant and in nine months, he gives birth to a healthy baby girl. God realized that Captain Man was sad and he needed someone to be there with him. So, whatever you do, please try to refrain from criticizing Captain Man and my beliefs. Anyways, please ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger nor its characters. Also, this is a first of Captain Man being pregnant.**

May 29, 1999

Captain Man's POV:

I'm at Swellview Medical Hospital, just about to give birth to a baby. _Oh, God. Why does this hurt?_ I ask myself as I am trying to push.

I look at Schwoz, who is sitting by my bedside.

"Schwoz?" I said as Dr. Wentz and a few nurses were coaching me as I was pushing.

"Yes, Ray?" Schwoz responded.

"Can I please squeeze your hand?" I asked as the pain was getting worse.

"Yeah, sure." Schwoz said as he stood right beside me.

A few minutes later...

"Captain Man, stop! There's something wrong!" Dr. Wentz said.

I then stopped pushing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little concerned.

"We have to turn your baby around." Dr. Wentz said.

I was about to look down.

"Why? What's the problem?" I asked, concerned for both me and my baby.

The nurse looks at me.

"We can't have her looking at the light." One of the nurses explained.

"Uh, okay." I said.

Then, they began to turn the baby inside of me around.

11:55 A.M.

(Still Captain Man's POV all the way)

Captain Man's POV:

Just as soon as I pushed for the last time, all of a sudden, I heard a baby crying.

I sighed. It was over.

"Congratulations, Captain Man. You have just given birth to a beautiful baby girl." I heard one of the nurses say.

I smiled but was concerned both at the same time.

They now snipped the umbilical cord out and just as I relaxed on the pillow, I saw something blue.

"Why is my baby's butt blue?" I said, concerned.

"She had the umbilical cord wrapped around her but, don't worry. I'm going to do something about it." Dr. Wentz said.

Then, he walked over to my baby.

Just when I heard a loud SMACK, I heard my baby crying.

"Shh. Baby, it's okay. I'm over here. You're going to be okay. Dr. Wentz?" I said, trying to calm my baby down as she was crying.

Dr. Wentz came over to me.

"Yes, Captain Man?" Dr. Wentz responded.

"Is my baby okay?" I asked, concerned as my baby girl was still crying.

"She's okay, Captain Man. Just scared by what I did, that's all." Dr. Wentz said, reassuringly.

A few minutes later...

After all of the medical work was done, I finally got to hold my baby. She looked ever so cute in that pink baby hat and blanket.

"So, Ray?" I heard Schwoz say as I was watching my baby.

"Yes, Schwoz?" I responded as I still kept my eyes on my newborn baby girl.

"What do you want to name her?" Schwoz asked me.

Just when he asked me that, I instantly knew what to name her.

"Cheyenne. Cheyenne Rae Manchester." I said as I smiled at my baby girl, now holding her little finger.

 **(Aw. So, Captain Man has just given birth to a baby girl named Cheyenne Rae Manchester. That's really sweet. He was really concerned for his newborn, wasn't he? He sure was. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please leave a review. Thanks😊**


	2. Concerned About My Baby

Captain Man's POV:

It's been about a day or so after I have given birth to my little girl and I'm getting worried.

Schwoz came in and so did Boris.

"How is the baby?" Boris asked me.

"I'm not really sure. They took her away from me yesterday. Where do you think they took her?" I said, worrying about Cheyenne.

Schwoz and Boris looked at each other.

"They took her to a nursery that's surrounded by glass. There's also other newborn babies in there, besides her." Schwoz explained.

I really wanted to jump out of this bed and run to my baby but, I had to stay in this bed. I still felt a little weak from yesterday.

A nurse came into the room.

"Hi, Captain Man. I'll be your nurse. I'm Charlene." Charlene said.

"Hi, Charlene. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I said, wondering.

"Sure, Captain Man but, would you rather eat? I'd hate to see you go hungry." Charlene said.

Schwoz and Boris both had some food with them and they decided to share what they had to eat with me.

A few minutes later...

(Still Captain Man's POV all of the way)

Captain Man's POV:

"Thank you, Schwoz and Boris. That was some really good ziti." I said, thanking Schwoz and Boris.

"No problem, boss." Boris said.

Then, I looked back at the nurse.

"Captain Man, what is your question?" Charlene asked me as she was unhooking the old IV bag and now was putting in a new one.

"When can I go see Cheyenne, my sweet baby girl?" I asked, hoping she would let me go.

Charlene looked back at me.

"Whenever you want to." Charlene said.

"Like right now, please?" I said, a little hesitant.

"Sure, Captain Man. You can also go in there but, you'll have to be quiet." Charlene said.

I then began to get out of bed. When I got out of bed, I was wearing a hospital gown. Right after I got out of bed, I was walking towards the door.

When I got out into the hallway, I saw Charlene.

"Excuse me, Charlene?" I said.

She turned around.

"Yes, Captain Man?" Charlene responded.

"Can you take me to where my baby is? I really don't know this hospital inside and out." I explained.

"Sure. Well, follow me." Charlene said.

Then, I began to follow Charlene over to where the nursery was.

(Still Captain Man's POV all of the way)

When I got there, she opened the door and I walked right in.

Just as soon as I walked in, I immediately began to wonder. _Out of all of these babies, which one is mine?_ I said to myself as I began to walk around.

There were some in here that were boys and some that were girls. I just had to figure out which one was mine.

I looked at the names until I found my baby girl's name,Cheyenne Rae Manchester.

When I found my daughter's name, I placed both of my arms around her and I began to lift her up.

When I held her in my arms, she seemed so snug in her pink baby blanket, sleeping.

"Hey, Cheyenne. It's me, your Daddy. Are you doing okay?" I said to the little baby girl that was resting in my arms.

I just hoped that she would answer me.

As I was waiting for a response, all of a sudden, I felt something clutch my left pinky finger.

I then looked down and saw Cheyenne's small hand clutching onto my pinky.

I smiled.

With my other free hand, I began to pet my little baby's hand.

"It's okay, sweetie. Daddy's here for you." I said as I smiled at my little baby girl.

 **(Aw. So, Captain Man was worried about his little baby girl. Many parents wonder about their babies after birth. The nurse was even nice but, she made him eat. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please review and also please continue to read and review! Thanks😊**

"


	3. A Quiet Baby?

Captain Man's POV:

Cheyenne was doing pretty well in the nursery so, they decided to let me take her home. To tell you the truth, I was pretty excited myself. For one thing, I could be a father and also be there for my special baby girl.

When I got home, I felt so sleepy. I was so tired. My muscles felt so weak from a week ago, when I gave birth to Cheyenne.

I looked at my baby girl, who was still sleeping. I smiled. I couldn't believe how cute she looked when she was sleeping.

I yawned.

"Schwoz, can you watch the Man Cave for me while me and my baby girl are taking a nap?" I asked as I was heading up the stairs to the sprocket, with Cheyenne in my arms.

"Sure, Ray." Schwoz said.

Then, I went into the sprocket.

Right after I placed my little baby girl into her bassinet, I gave her a little kiss on her forehead.

After I did that, I walked out of the room.

A few hours later...

Captain Man's POV:

When I woke up, I was well refreshed. I got out of bed and started to walk out of the room.

I was wanting to go check on my little Cheyenne but, just when I got to the door, I could hear her soft breathing. I listened to her soft breathing for just a minute before going to the sprocket.

4:30 PM

Captain Man's POV:

"So, Schwoz? What do you want to eat?" I asked as Schwoz was over at the Auto Snacker.

"A plate of boneless barbeque wings." Schwoz said, placing his hand on the select snack button.

"Boneless barbeque wings." It said.

Then, the Auto Snacker worked its magic and it gave Schwoz what he wanted.

I looked at the pink baby bottle that was standing on my desk. _My little baby must be hungry_. I said to myself as I now was holding the bottle in my gloved hands.

I then got up from where I was sitting at and I went over to the Auto Snacker.

I asked it for milk and it gave me milk. I poured the milk into Cheyenne's bottle, capped it and started shaking it.

Right after I shook the bottle, I placed the bottle on the table.

I knew that my baby was super super hungry. I could sense it. She could've cried out but, she didn't. Something was wrong with my baby and I was going to figure out what it was.

I went into the sprocket.

I got to the nursery door, opened it, turned on the lights and walked in.

When I got into the nursery, I saw my baby girl with her eyes wide open.

I went over to her and picked her up.

"Hi, sweetie. It's your Daddy. Are you ready to be fed?" I said to Cheyenne as I was holding her.

She then clutched onto my pinky.

"It's okay, sweetie. Daddy's going to feed you." I said, reassuringly, feeling like my baby couldn't communicate with me.

Then, I went out of the room, with my precious baby.

Just as soon as I got back, I was now sitting down and was now situating my little baby girl in my arms.

Right after I situated her on his right arm, I began to bottle feed my my hungry, silent baby girl.

 **(Aw. So, Cheyenne's being quiet. All babies cry but, she doesn't. Is she special? What do you think is wrong with Cheyenne? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please don't forget to review! Thanks😊**


	4. Me and My Baby

A few months later...

Captain Man's POV:

"Who's my baby? Who's my baby?" I said as I was lifting Cheyenne up and down.

Cheyenne started laughing. I was laughing along with her. Her laugh is so adorable.

Just as I was lifting her up and down, all of a sudden, I looked up and I saw that my baby had tears in her eyes.

I immediately lifted her back down.

"Sweetie? Hey, sweetie. It's okay. What's wrong?" I asked as I cuddled her in my arms.

Then, she burst out crying.

 _What did I do? Did I do something wrong? What could possibly be wrong with her?_ I said to myself as she was crying.

Schwoz came over to me.

"Maybe she needs to be burped, Ray." Schwoz suggested.

I looked at Cheyenne.

"Maybe you're right, Schwoz. Thanks." I said as I focused on comforting Cheyenne.

Then, he left the room.

Right after Schwoz left, I placed Cheyenne on my right shoulder and I gently tapped her on her back.

After a few seconds, I heard a few loud burps and then a few cute giggles.

I took Cheyenne out from behind my right shoulder.

Cheyenne placed both of her little hands on my face.

"That's my girl." I said as I was placing my hand on hers.

At noon, I feed my baby her milk.

As I am feeding her, I always sing a little tune that is heartwarming to the both of us.

After I feed her, I burp her.

When I'm burping her, we have a great time together as we're giggling.

Nap time rolls around and I'm in my chair, asleep with Cheyenne in my arms.

After about a few hours, I wake up and find Cheyenne still sleeping.

Schwoz came walking into the room.

"Hey, Ray. What's going on?" Schwoz asked as he came over to me.

"Just waiting for Cheyenne to wake up from her nap." I said as I looked down and saw my baby girl now wiggling.

As she was wiggling in my arms, I heard a whining sound.

"Cheyenne, sweetie. It's okay. It's okay. I'm right here. You're safe." I said as she was whining.

She then opened her pretty brown eyes.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?" I asked, gently.

When Cheyenne heard my voice, she immediately stopped whining and she placed her little hand on my hand.

"So, Ray? What are you going to do now?" Schwoz asked.

"I'm not really sure." I said as I was holding Cheyenne.

Schwoz's POV:

Just when Ray said that, I immediately began to think of an idea.

"I've got it!" I said, excitedly.

"Shh. What, Schwoz?" Ray said.

"How about if you play peekaboo with her?" I said, in suggestion.

Captain Man's POV:

When Schwoz said that, I looked at my baby girl.

"It's not going to scare her, is it?" I asked, concerned.

"No. It won't scare her." Schwoz said.

Then, he left.

Right after he left to go back to his room, I got up from where I was sitting at and I went over to where the couch was.

When I got over to the couch, I sat down and placed my little girl on my lap.

Once I did that, I held her in place with one hand while I used the other hand to cover my eyes.

"Okay, sweetie. Where is Daddy?" I said as I now used my hand to cover my eyes with.

Cheyenne began to look around.

"Peekaboo." I said, gently.

Cheyenne looked up at me and started laughing.

I then knew that my little girl enjoyed this.

I smiled at my baby girl. Oh, how I loved her.

 **(Aw. That was so adorable. Captain Man explained a little bit briefly about what he and his baby girl does. So cute. What should I write about in the next chapter? Should I write about Cheyenne crawling and getting stuck in the tube? Should I write about the first superpower that Cheyenne received before her first birthday? Or should I write about Cheyenne's first birthday? You decide. So, please tell me what you thought about this chapter and please tell me about your decision in your review. Stay tuned! Thanks😊**


End file.
